


A Flower In A Gun

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Dogs, Empath, Empathy, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Nerdiness, Psychic Abilities, Role Reversal, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Sort Of, Vicchan Lives, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor promised Chris that he would leave the house atleast once a week, and he was keeping that promise... but barely, it was just too much, all of the emotions, constantly feeling what everyone else around him was feeling, he couldn't stand it, it was suffocating....And then he met his new neighbor- something he really didn't expect to have living in the woods- and Yuri....Yuri was the calm in the middle of the storm, and for the first time in ages, he wanted to be anywhere that Yuri was





	A Flower In A Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8- "Fragile"
> 
> I really love empath!Viktor and I could see that power getting to be too much for him to handle, luckily though, atleast in this verse, he has some people (and dogs) very willing to help him with that <3

Viktor has a stack of books in his bedroom high enough to reach the window

Actually, he has four stacks, and they're all equally that high

He considers that he has alot of reading to do- he always does, that's one thing he truly enjoys about the modern age, there's never a lack of anything to read- and often wonders how someone who spends so much time at home could possibly never have time to read through them all

He finds himself picking up yet another book from the pile and grabbing a new bookmark from his nightstand drawer

His last one had been getting a little worn, it was time for a new one

Books were good, Viktor _loved_ books, books couldn't hurt him

Well... not aside from making him cry and question his life choices but that was an entirely different realm of hurt

Books he could choose

Books he could choose to keep reading or put down, to start or not to start

He could decide how he wanted to feel with books- choose happy or sad or afraid or romantic...

That's why he liked them

He had a _choice_

Sighing quietly, he debated breifly between starting his next book right away, or checking his emails to see if the digital proofs from his publisher had come in yet

Obviously he had one that he would _prefer_ to do, but Viktor liked to consider himself to be fairly professional so....

So he decided to check the emails instead and reluctantly sat down at his computer desk, opening his laptop and turning it on

The pitter patter of little paws tapped against the hardwood and Viktor gave a small smile as his poodle came to sit loyally beside him, sitting up on her hind legs to put her front paws on Viktor's lap, giving a quiet "Borf!" to ask for head pats

"Ah hello my darling," he chuckled softly, wasting no time in scratching behind her ears with one hand wile using the other to type his password into the box that appeared on screen, not even needing to look at his computer to do so

"Don't worry, as soon as Daddy is done with this, we'll go for a walk, ok?"

Makkachin "Borf!"ed again and leaned happily into the touch of her human companion's hand, her tail wagging as she stood up and headbutted his ribs playfully, pulling a laugh from Viktor's throat as he leaned down to snuggle her some more

The somber mood had started to fade, as it often did thanks to Makkachin, and he made a mental note to pick up a new toy for her when they went out next

....

That... would likely have to be soon

His pantry was starting to get thin, he couldn't keep the kitchen barren for too much longer...

Fuck...

He could feel the anxiety starting to ripple through his veins, he needed a distraction from that thought process

Groceries could be tommorrow's problem, he decided

Ofcourse even as he tried to convince himself of that, he knew he wouldn't actually feel it

Once the realization sunk in that he would have to go to town, the anxiety would be non-stop until he got it over with and came back home

He started moving his cursor over to his internet browser, then saw the _"1 Missed Call"_ pop up and decided to go on and remedy that

Taking a deep breath, he forced a smile as he called his freind back, wringing his hands under the desk as he waited, anxiously, for him to pick up

_"Ah, nice to see you Vitya,"_

"Hi Chris, nice to see you too," he said softly, holding his expression, hoping he didn't look half as anxious as he felt as the blonde adjusted his glasses

_"How are you today?"_

"I'm... I'm alright, how are you?"

_"Good, good, you'll never believe what business has cropped up just on the edge of town, not very far from you,"_

"A Starbucks?" Viktor guessed with a non-enthusiastic shrug

He wouldn't be surprised, Starbucks was everywhere

Hel he wouldn't even be surprised if they put one underwater in the near future

_"A comic book store!"_ Chris corrected with a grin

"A... comic book store?"

Breifly, Viktor's eyes flickered over to the stack of books next to him, reflecting on just how many of them were comic books and graphic novels

_Damn_ he loved comic book stores....

_"Yep, they have all sorts of cool things in there, even by my standards, and the owner is this cute little Japanese guy so there's an entire section full of anime and manga, and guess what?"_

"What?" Viktor asked curiously, now sincerely excited

_"They're attached to a used book store! It's very peacefull in there, do you remember that place we went to in Oakridge that had the fireplace and the pet fox?"_

"How could I ever forget going someplace where the owners had a _pet fox_?" Viktor grinned in response

_"Well the bookstore is like that, very homey, but much bigger, it's a pretty big building too, kind of like that Barnes & Noble you like so much that has the two floors to it, not quite **that** big but not very much smaller, and far less snobby too,"_

"Wow!" Viktor gasped, his eyes lighting up, grinning from ear to ear

For the moment, his anxiety was gone and he fet nothing but happiness and wonder, as he so often did when it came to books

_"I thought you would like that, now take a guess at why I'm telling you all this,"_

That's when it sunk in, and Viktor's expression suddenly turned solemn, his shoulders sagging and his face turning down

"I.... I don't know Chris...."

_"Vitya... please? I'll go with you, and I know that they'll be fine with Makkachin being around, the boys running the comic book store have a dog behind the counter and the ones running the bookstore have a cat, they're obviously fine with animals,"_

"Is it... is it crowded?"

_"No, they just opened recently so word hasn't gotten out yet, when I went this morning the bookstore only had a few customers and the comic book store was empty,"_

Viktor nodded, leaning down to snuggle with Makkachin once more, going quiet

_"Vitya.... you remember our deal, don't you?"_

"And I've been keeping to it," Viktor insisted with a quiet huff

_"You said that you would try to go out more than twice a week, you haven't been keeping to **that**, have you?"_

Viktor bit his tongue, but he knew that Chris already knew the answer

Chris wasn't his therapist, not... technically

Yes, Chris was _a_ therapist, and atleast one of their talks every week was Viktor letting him pick his brain apart, but it wasn't.... it wasn't _professional_

It wasn't like Viktor had hired him, he was just... he was a good freind who liked digging around in Viktor's head, that was all

That was _all_... right?

Chris was his freind... wasn't he...?

_"Vitya?"_

"Would you be going as my freind or my therapist?" Viktor asked suddenly, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself

_"I think we've had this conversation enough times for you to know the answer to that,"_

Chris' voice was strong and steady, it was gentle but it was firm

He hated it when Viktor questioned him about their relationship, Viktor knew that, but sometimes he couldn't help it

_"Maybe if you saw me in person more often you would feel just how much I adore you, hm mon cher?"_

Chris was right, Viktor could still feel emotions through computer screens and telephone wires, but they were much more muted than in person

He could feel a level of fondness from Chris when they spoke like this, but that fondness was easy to misinterpret

"Maybe..." he mumbled back quietly, trying to focus his attention on Makkachin, stroking her head, scratching behind her ears....

_"Viktor, I am not going to let you become a **total** recluse, you know that, don't you? I supported you moving out to the woods because I knew how much you were suffering, but I told you then that I'm not going to let you board yourself up and completely hide from the world,"_

"Why not?" Viktor huffed

"I'm... I'm happy here! And... and stop saying that I moved 'to the woods', it sounds like I'm that crazy guy from 'The Dead Don't Die' who eats squirrels and such, I'm not _nearly_ that bad,"

_"No you're right, and I don't want you to **get** that bad, that's why I'm pushing you, some people are built for loneliness Vitya but you are **not** one of them, you're much more of a poodle person,"_

Viktor grumbled, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head

"I can't be around people.... how am I not built for loneliness?"

_"..... Because I've seen you around people Vitya, you like them too much, even when they're hurting you, your powers are never going to go away, you just have to learn how to live with them, your powers... they're not meant to keep you secluded from people, you know that, don't you? You just have to find the right **kind** of people, that's all, I've known you for years, sweetheart, I know you well enough now to know that you'll never be happy totally alone- and before you say it, Makkachin doesn't count,"_

"You count," Viktor pointed out

_"Yes I do, but you won't see me in person more than once a month because you won't come to town more,"_

"You could come here more,"

_"Darling, you know I only don't because I want you to come to me, don't you?"_

Yes, Viktor knew that

He knew when he first made this arrangement with Chris that his freind would only drive out to his cabin once a month, and that if Viktor wanted to see him more often than that, he would have to go to see Chris instead

It wasn't because Chris didn't want to see him more, or even because he didn't have the time, but because he was trying to bait Viktor into coming to town more often, into not letting himself stay cooped up in that cabin any more than explicitly necessary

So far, it hadn't really been working

It wasn't that Viktor didn't want to see Chris more, he desperately did, but....

"I know..." he mumbled quietly, biting the inside of his lip

_"And you know that I'm only trying to help you because I love you, don't you?"_

"........I know......"

He took a shaking breath, hearing Makkachin wimper from beside him but unable to stop himself as tears started to collect on his eyelashes, a shaking breath leaving him as they dripped slowly down his cheeks

"I know, I know Chris, and I love you _so much_ but this is just.... it's _alot_...."

_"I know it is darling,"_ Chris said softly

_"...How about this then? Come with me tommorrow, and I'll go with you to get groceries after, ok? I know you're probably going to need them, and you can cling to me all you want hm? You know we **both** enjoy that,"_

Chris smirked playfully, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively, and he managed to succeed in bringing a slight laugh from Viktor, quiet and shaking as the other man wiped the tears from his eyes

"Ok..." he finally agreed

"Ok, you've got a deal, but only if you let me recommend a book to you tommorrow and you promise to _actually read it_,"

_"Ugh, **fine**, but make it one of those graphic novels you like so much hm? Emphasis on **graphic**,"_

More eyebrow wiggling, more laughing, and Viktor actually started feeling a little bit better

"Yeah don't worry, I've already got something in mind,"

_"....The fact that this is premeditated frightens me Vitya,"_

"Good, I've been looking for an opportunity to make you read this thing for months, it's about time I found one!" Viktor grinned

_"Well damn, either it's just that good or you want me to suffer with you, wich is it?"_

"Not telling~ You'll have to read it and find out,"

_"Viiiityyaaaa you're **killing** me here,"_

Viktor laughed again, and the conversation eased from there

Viktor tried to put tommorrow's journey out of his head and focused instead on talking to his freind, who's company he enjoyed immensely

It was a rare gift

Christophe Giacometti was a rare gift

There weren't too many people out there, after all, who empaths could fee so at peace with

~+~

"What do you think for dinner Makka? We can order pizza, how's that? I think I can muster up the courage to handle the delivery guy,"

Makka gave a "Borf!" of approval, and Viktor exhaled quietly, staring down at her as the two of them walked through the woods, his eyebrows raised thinnly

"You know, you can talk to me if you want to, you can trust me, I won't tell anybody that animals can talk,"

But ofcourse she said nothing, leaving Viktor to pout

He didn't actually know if animals could talk or not, mind you, but he really liked to think that they could

So far, however, Makkachin had yet to prove him right about that theory

Just as he was getting ready to turn around and head back to the cabin, however, he felt something in the distance

There was a sensation of peace and happiness suddenly washing over him, one that made him feel at ease, made him feel... warm and.... carefree.....

It was a magnificent sensation, and Viktor was quite eager to follow it

Excitedly, he started walking on through the woods, following the winding path from his home to where the nearby road was, and just as he was beginning to see the concrete...

"V-Vicchan, slow down!!"

Turning to the side, Viktor felt the strangest sensation of happiness wash over him as he watched a young man with black hair and blue-framed glasses tumble through the trees with a little Toy Poodle running in front of him

The dog gave a little _"Birf!"_ in Makkachin's direction, and Makka, who was already wagging her tail, happily _"Borf!"_'d in return

"And you say you can't talk," Viktor accused teasingly as he leaned down to pat Makka's head

"S-Sorry! I hope I wasn't bothering your walk!" the stranger called as he bent down and suddenly scooped his dog off of the ground, quietly scolding the little animal as he took a few hesitant steps closer to Viktor

"Oh! No no, not at all," Viktor smiled back peacefully

"I admit though, I've never seen anyone else in these woods before, do you live nearby?" he asked curiously

He found it exceedingly strange that he felt so comfortable talking to a stranger

Most of the time he found himself getting anxious around new people, even when they were in good moods, their emotions were usually just so overwelming and suffocating....

Though in fairness, he couldn't remember the last time he had met someone new in a private place, rather than a public and, often, more crowded place where he could feel the emotions of many others...

"Yeah, actually, I just moved out here, do you know where the Couffaine property is?"

"Oh yes, I do! You bought that?" Viktor asked in surprise, taking a few steady steps closer to the man in front of him

"Well, we're renting it, my roommate and I, but yeah, we live there now, we just moved in a few weeks ago, I usually walk with Vicchan in the evenings, but it's supposed to rain later so I'm taking the opportunity now,"

"Makes sense... I'm surprised you're renting that place though, it's such a fixer-upper,"

"Yeah, that's the only way we could afford it," the stranger snorted

"But it... it's worth it, Phich is really good with renovations and I'm his eager assistant, and we really needed to move away from the city, it's just.... it was..."

"...Alot?" Viktor guessed softly, a smile of sympathy crossing his face as he took another step

"Yeah," the stranger said on an exhale, gently setting his dog down and staring down at Makkachin with an adoring smile

"You can pet her if you'd like," Viktor offered, bringing a bright smile to the stranger's face

"Thank you, and you can pet Vicchan too, if you want to, he's energetic but he's a sweetie," he promised, bending down to coo at and pet Makkachin affectionately

"What's your cutie's name?" the stranger asked as Viktor settled on the ground as well, not at all minding the dirt that was gathering on his pants as consequence

"Makkachin!" Viktor beamed, giggling as Vicchan practically climbed into his lap

"Awww what a pretty name,"

"Thanks, Vicchan is a pretty cute name too, though I'm biased, it sounds like Viktor, wich is my name,"

"Really?" the stranger asked in surprise, glancing at Viktor over his shoulder

"That's so pretty, Vicchan was named after a Viktor,"

"Was he really? Wich one?"

"Victor Von Dort, from-"

"_Corpse Bride_," Viktor gasped in amazement, his eyes practically shimmering as he turned to face the stranger

"Yeah! Wow, people don't usually recognize that right away,"

"How could I not? It's one of my favorite movies!" Viktor grinned excitedly

"Oh I just love it so much! Ah! I'm so sorry, here I am going on and on about my name and I don't even know your's, what is it?"

"Yuri," the stranger replied, moving a hand off of Makkachin long enough to hold out towards Viktor

"Yuri Katsuki,"

"Well it's truly a pleasure to meet you, Yuri Katsuki, and I don't say that very often," Viktor replied, shaking Yuri's hand and marveling breifly at just how warm and soft his skin was before reluctantly pulling away

"Oh? You don't?" Yuri asked curiously

Viktor shook his head, smiling softly as he allowed Vicchan to jump up and lick at his face, giggling the entire time, the mood between them was so easy and sweet, so comfortable, Viktor couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at peace around anyone besides Chris....

"Ah... no, I um... I've got really bad social anxiety, I'm really bad with people, but _you_.... I don't know what it is about you, but I feel... comfortable, I feel relaxed and at ease with you, it's really incredible,"

Yuri smiled softly at him, moving to sit on the ground in front of Viktor now

"I can relate to that, General Anxiety Disorder, pleased to meet you too," he said playfully, taking Viktor's hand again, but this time, rather than shaking, they just... held hands, letting themselves indulge in the sensation of warmth between them

"Wow, so we're both lost in perpetual suffering then,"

"I guess so, that's why my roommate and I decided to move, being closer to nature and away from all the people helps keep my anxiety down,"

"That's why I'm out here too, though that was probably kind of obvious,"

"Not necessarily," Yuri replied with a shake of his head

Viktor exhaled, for what felt like the millionth time, he simply marveled in the peacefullness that radiated off of Yuri, made even stranger by the fact that he now knew that Yuri wasn't just some ridiculously calm person

Quite the opposite in fact, with Yuri having anxiety himself, Viktor couldn't imagine how he was feeling this at peace, except perhaps that Yuri was just having a particularly calm day...

They spent what felt like ages talking though

It must have been atleast half an hour, talking about their issues, about their dogs, Yuri talked about his difficulties moving and Viktor gave him some tips about living in such a heavily wooded area

It was just.... it was so _good_, so _nice_, Viktor couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed with someone he barely knew before...

It wasn't until the sky started to grow dark that Yuri, with clear reluctance, suggested they part ways, neither of them having an umbrella or the desire to get caught in the rain

"Keep in touch though, ok? Maybe we can meet up tommorrow evening, when I get a break from work?"

"Yeah, hopefully, my freind is taking me out tommorrow so I might just get home and crash but... definitely the day after, if not,"

"Ok, here's my number, I know it's practically a taboo these days but it's a landline so don't try texting it,"

"Oh that's fine, I have a landline too, don't use it much though," Viktor laughed as he accepted the slip of papper with Yuri's number on it

It was by a true stroke of luck that Yuri always kept a pen and notepad on him- _"For reasons like this,"_ he had said, upon Viktor asking

"Really? That's neat, it's been a wile since I met anyone else with a landline, everyone acts like cell phones rule the world,"

"Oh trust me, I'm not of the same mindset, I don't even use social media, the anxiety is just..... eek..."

"I feel the same way," Yuri grinned

"Then... I'll call you? And we can... we can talk?" Viktor asked softly, scribbling his number down on the notepad Yuri had extended to him- just in case- and handing it back

"Call me, or I'll call you," Yuri promised back

His smile was warm, his energy was warm, everything about Yuri was _warm_ and Viktor felt practically _elated_, only saddening when the brunette gathered his dog, waved goodbye, and headed back down the path

....

Well, this certainly had been a development

~+~

"So you like him?"

"Oh I adore him," Viktor smiled dreamily

"We talked for ages after we got home, I don't think we hung up until midnight, he was falling asleep,"

Chris smiled, and Viktor felt the most immense blossoming of affection and fondness radiate off of his freind

Clearly, Chris was pleased by this development

"I'm so happy to hear that Vitya, I'm so glad to know that you've got a new freind, maybe things will start to improve then, this is a big step you know, I'm very proud of you,"

"Thank you," Viktor smiled back shyly, his face slightly red

"I hope that you're right, but I don't know... the entire reason I was able to connect to Yuri was because I felt so good around him, I felt only positivity, no negative emotions at all, despite the fact that he has an anxiety disorder, I don't understand it, you know? I've never felt anything like it,"

"Perhaps your powers are changing," Chris suggested thoughtfully as he pulled into the parkinglot

They had been talking about Yuri and Viktor's affections for him since the moment they met up earlier and it was doing quite well to keep Viktor's attention away from the anxiety he would have otherwise felt regarding going out and being around people, but now that they were actually at the bookstore, Chris could see it beginning to creep back in

He didn't have to be an empath to notice that

"Maybe.... I didn't know psychic abilities _could_ change..."

"You never know," Chris shrugged back, unclipping his seatbelt and sliding out of the car

"People grow, they change, your powers are far stronger now than they used to be so perhaps they're changing the way they present themselves or how they pick up on emotions," he suggested as Viktor slowly climbed out of the car as well

"Perhaps," he said softly, his eyes averted as Chris took his hand, smiling peacefully at him as Viktor opened the back door of the car and took Makkachin's leash, a small smile flickering across his face as the dog climbed out and eagerly leaned up to headbutt the back of Viktor's leg, giving him a soft laugh of amusement and clearing his mood considerably

Bless Makkachin, she had done more for Viktor these past few years than Chris had ever thought possible

Squeezing his freind's hand, Chris locked up the car and began leading Viktor and Makkachin to the store, deciding to start with the comic side in the hopes that it would have far less people and enable Viktor to feel more comfortable than the other side probably would

"I'm glad you have a freind, even if that's all this remains," he promised with a gentle smile as he opened the door to the comic shop for his freind

Viktor smiled weakly back, thanked him, and took a step inside, his mood instantly changing his amazement took over his expression

"Wow...." he breathed, his voice quiet and soft

"This is incredible!!"

Even to Chris, who wasn't really a comic book fan or into fandoms in general the way that Viktor was, his freind was right

There was obviously great love and care put into every corner of the shop, from the bookshelves to the boxes of back-issues to the absolutely incredible display of merchandise, from statues to figurines to toys, clothes to calendars to trading cards, basically, if it was even somewhat nerdy, it had a place here

It was a magnificent collection for sure, and Viktor, who had burried himself in media- especially books and comic books- to relieve his mind of the pain he was always suffering, was practically at home already

He had made a b-line towards a Batwoman statue in the corner, but just as Chris was starting to survey the area, wondering if it was completely empty and that was why Viktor hadn't reacted negatively yet-

"Viktor....?"

Both men turned, and Chris stared in surprise at the cute owner of the store, who was adjusting his glasses and staring at Viktor as though he had just seen a ghost

"Yuri...?" Viktor breathed in return

Ah, now it made sense

"Ooohh, _this_ is your Yuri?" Chris asked with a grin, watching in delight as Yuri's face turned pink

Viktor, however, seemed non-plussed, and left his admiration for the statue immediately, rushing to the counter instead and absolutely beaming at the man standing behind it

"Yuri! You never told me you owned a comic book store!!"

"I-It never came up," Yuri replied shyly

"Wow!! What an amazing coincidence!! Chris had just convinced me to come out here yesterday, if I'd known you were the one who owned it I would have agreed much more easily!"

"S-So you feel ok here?" Yuri asked in surprise

Viktor leaned back, shrugging and glancing around the store

"Yes... but to be fair, you and Chris are the only people here at the moment,"

"Phichit went to get lunch," Yuri noted as he adjusted his glasses

"Ah, yes, your roommate, you mentioned him... he's the one you own this place with then?"

"Yeah, it was our dream job,"

"That's so cool... but.... when is he coming back? I'm not sure if I should.. stay... I don't want you to see just how crazy I am yet," he confessed shyly

"You're not crazy, you're just an empath," Chris noted from where he was currently standing, sifting through a shelf of wrapped graphic novels, no doubt digging for the first decent looking yaoi imprint he could come across

"C-Chris!" Viktor shreiked, his face turning red

"Oh... was that a secret? I thought you'd told him,"

Wasn't that what had amazed Viktor so much in the first place? That they both had... issues.... with being around people...?

"I told him I had social anxiety," Viktor mumbled back, his face bright red now, turning to Yuri, clearly about to apologize or make some sort of excuse, but Yuri beat him to it

"You're an empath?" he asked in clear amazement

"W-Well, yes, but I promise I-"

"No wonder you don't like being around people," Yuri frowned sympathetically

And oh, Viktor could feel that alright, sympathy rolled off of Yuri in waves, as if he had just heard that Viktor had suffered from some terrible injury, but just as soon as it had started, it stopped, the peacefull nature returning, much to Viktor's surprise and confusion

Strange.....

Most people couldn't school their emotions so quickly, did Yuri have experience...?

"I understand, I've known empaths before, it's always.... you must be especially sensitive then, if it hits you so hard,"

"I suppose so," Viktor mumbled back, his face still pink as he rubbed the back of his neck

"What about your freind? Is he psychic or something too?"

"Chris? No, Chris is just an insanely good freind, and he's got so many talents that some days I think he's magic, but no, no psychicness,"

"I see," Yuri said slowly, seeming to be deep in thought for a moment before offering Viktor another smile, warm and inviting, and speaking again

"I know you're timid, and you have every reason to be, but... I think you'll really like Phichit alot, he's good at emotions, like I am, I don't think he'll hurt you, he'll be back soon so if you want to leave I understand, but if anyone is worth giving a chance, I think it's him,"

Viktor bit the inside of his lip, reluctant, clearly, but...

But he didn't want to leave so soon, now that he knew Yuri was here, now that he had a chance to spend more time with him, he just couldn't make himself want to leave, even though the idea of being around another stranger was anxiety-inducing, the calm and sweetness that Yuri radiated was just enough for him to exhale and...

"Ok," he said softly, forcing a timid smile

"I'll stay,"

~+~

"Stay" was an understatement

He stayed at Yuri's store for over two hours, and he would have been there longer- probably- if other people hadn't started trailing in and disrupted the peacefull energy around him

It wasn't their faults, Viktor knew

And the emotions weren't particularly negative either

It was just... _alot_

It was too much

And trying to hone in on Yuri's emotions specifically to attach himself to felt alot like trying to breathe through a straw when treading water far out into the ocean

He managed to get through groceries without _completely_ losing his mind, wich he found a little surprising as the bookstore had already riled up his... issues.... and the grocery store hadn't done anything but make that all much, much worse

But he survived, that was the point

Exhausted as he was, he survived

"Viktor, are you sure you don't want to do this later?" Yuri offered, ever the sweetheart, always wanting and trying to help

Viktor adored him for that- among other things

"I'm sure, I'm fine Yuri really, it was just... exhausting, earlier, being around so many people, but I'm with you now and I feel better, really," he explained with a warm smile

Yuri still looked concerned, but he ultimately seemed to take Viktor's word for it, setting a plate of cookies down in front of the empath

They were home alone in Yuri's cabin, Phichit closing up the store on his own, having let Yuri go early

Viktor suspected he might have done so specifically for the reason of letting Yuri and Viktor spend some time alone

Sure, he could have just proposed that they go to Viktor's instead if that were the case but...

"You've already done so much with this place," Viktor noted absently as he looked around the room

The house really had been in pretty poor condition last time Viktor saw it, but in a few weeks, Yuri and Phichit had managed to make it look liveable, and the living room in particular had the most warm and inviting feeling...

It was by no means perfect, just off hand Viktor noticed that the fireplace would have to be repaired and there was a small crack in one of the windows, barely noticeable but definitely there

Yet it felt like the perfect home, so comfortable and relaxing...

Maybe that was just Yuri's presence in general though

Viktor definitely wouldn't be surprised if that were the case

"Thank you, we're certainly trying," Yuri noted with a small smile, moving to sit on the couch next to Viktor, pulling his legs up to sit criss-cross, facing the empath fully

"Viktor... I wanted to talk to you about your abilities,"

Instinctively, Viktor tensed, his teeth digging into his tongue and his fingers tensing, wanting to curl up and press his nails into his palms, but he resisted the urge

Yuri was an accepting and open-minded person from what Viktor could tell, there was no reason to believe that he was going to shun Viktor for being what he was, even if that had been the typical response by people in the past, there was no reason to believe that Yuri was like that too

"What about them?" he asked softly

"Well it's just... I know that they must really be difficult to endure.... I know that they're hurting you, I can't do anything to change that but... but I might be able to help, I might be able to... to make it better, if you're willing to give me a chance,"

Surprised at the offer, pleasantly shocked, Viktor felt his chest constrict with the urge to cry

Yuri had known him for such a short amount of time and yet he was already so eager to help Viktor with a problem that no one else ever seemed to even acknowledge- other than Chris, ofcourse

"A-Are... are you serious?"

"Yes, but I need you to be open-minded, ok?"

"Trust me, that isn't going to be a problem," Viktor promised with a soft sigh, his expression warm and accepting as the tension drained out of him

"Ok, well... if.... if I'm going to help then it's important for me to know how your powers originated to begin with,"

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked curiously, tilting his head

"I was born this way, like the Lady Gaga song,"

"I know," Yuri smiled, giving a slight laugh, likely at the Lady Gaga reference

"I just mean.... I'm about to ask you something very personal and I really hope that you don't mind or feel like I'm prying too much or-"

"Yuri," he interrupted suddenly, causing Yuri's mouth to snap shut

Ah, now Viktor could feel the anxiety

It was still barely there, a slight pulsing wave beneath the otherwise calm seas of Yuri's emotions, but it was there

He wondered how hard Yuri must have to work to keep his emotions so controlled....

"It's ok, whatever it is, you can ask it, I don't mind getting personal with you,"

Yuri exhaled shakily, reaching out and gently taking Viktor's hands, squeezing them both in his own

"Viktor is.... is there any chance that you... might have been adopted..?"

Surprised by the question, Viktor tilted his head, eyebrows raised

"Actually yes, I was adopted, why do you ask?"

Yuri's hands tightened, and a pleasant flutter raced through Viktor's chest, enjoying the sensation of Yuri holding his hands far more than he possibly should have

"Well I.. I think... it might be easier if I just showed you rather than... tell you...."

"Ok....?"

Viktor was starting to grow a little concerned, but he still trusted Yuri, and he believed that whatever Yuri was doing must surely be for the best

Taking in a long, deep breath, Yuri lowered his head and closed his eyes, and Viktor resisted the urge to wince at the sudden, strong wave of anxiety that had begun to pour off of him

There was still that peacefull sensation burried underneath, so whatever Yuri always did that made him feel so calm and magnificent to be around hadn't stopped, it was just being overtaken now

Viktor tried to steady himself, attempted to breathe through the emotional pain that was suddenly flooding through him, and tried not to balk at it

He had a feeling that this was much closer to how Yuri usually felt than the calm he projected, and all Viktor wanted to do was wrap him in a hug and tell him that everything was going to be ok

Just as that thought was going through his head, however, he watched in sheer amazement as a beautifull pair of translucent wings appeared from Yuri's back, soft and glittering in the light, like dragonfly wings

It took Viktor's breath away

...

Well, the beauty of his wings and the even more deeply increasing anxiety that was radiating off of him like heat off of the sun, that is

"Yuri," he said softly, squeezing Yuri's hands tightly before letting go of one, reaching out to gently tilt Yuri's chin up, offering him a sweet smile as he stared at the incredibly anxious expression he was currently wearing

"Yuri, it's ok," he promised softly

"I'm not sure what's going on but I'm not upset at you or... I'm not going to freak out or hurt you or anything, your wings are beautifull... I don't understand them, but I adore them, you don't have to be afraid,"

All of a sudden, like water flooding out of a burst balloon, the anxiety was gone, releif flooded through Viktor's veins as it overtook Yuri's emotional state, and the peacefullness returned once again

Viktor's head was nearly spinning from the sheer wirlwind of it all

"I'm... I'm a faery, Viktor," Yuri explained softly, his wings giving a small flutter as the words slipped out of his mouth

"I think maybe... maybe you might be too, that's why- ..." he paused, exhaling and starting over

"Alot of times people with psychic gifts actually have magic blood within them, from Fae or witches or... _something_, either it's diluted by being half human, or they're full-blooded and were raised as a human and so their powers just never... really... developed, correctly, it isn't _always_ the case with in-born powers but it often is, I think that's what's happening with you, in particular I think you're like me, a faery, atleast in part, we're very emotional creatures, and we always are more sensitive to emotions than humans are, most empaths have atleast some amount of Fae blood, but with your powers being as strong as they are.... you have to be atleast _half_,"

It was..... _alot_ to take in

It was alot, and Viktor's head was throbbing just a little bit from the sheer impact of it all, but he took a few steadying breaths and offered Yuri a light smile, his expression warm as he squeezed Yuri's hands again

"Ok," he said slowly

"So.... if this is true, then... now what?"

"W-Well.... now, I try to find out if you really are Fae or not, I have some tricks to use to determine that, and if you are, then I think I can help you dull your empathy enough to handle being around people without being in pain,"

"You... you do?" Viktor asked quietly, a look of pure shock and awe flittering over his face

If that was true....

If Yuri really _could_ help....

Viktor's entire life would change for the better

"Yeah, I do,"

"I would like that very much," Viktor breathed, trying to keep the tears at bay

Yuri may know that was sensitive, but he didn't need to know right away that Viktor was _that_ sensitive

"Good," Yuri smiled, his expression warming as his wings disappeared and he shifted, about to stand up, likely about to start whatever tests he had in mind, but Viktors stopped him, giving Yuri's hand a small tug and looking down

"But Yuri.... what if you're wrong? What if.... what if I'm just an ordinary human?"

"Then... I'll just have to find another way to help you, you can't live the rest of your life suffering like this Viktor, nor should you, you deserve to be happy and healthy, you deserve to have the entire world open to you, and always having to suffer through what everyone around you is feeling... especially at the intensity you're feeling it.... you can't be happy like that, not for very long atleast,"

"You're really willing to do all of this for me?" Viktor asked quietly, staring up at Yuri in amazement as the faery stood from the couch and moved one hand to cup Viktor's face

"You say that as if it's an inconvenience to me, but it isn't, I'm more than happy to help you Viktor, especially as it means spending more time with you, surely you can feel how much I like you, can't I?"

Viktor turned pink, looking down, and then all of a sudden, the peacefull calm that he usually exuded stopped, and Viktor was overwelmed with fondness and affection and _want_ and happiness....

He smiled a little more, looking up and gently wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist

"Is that.... is that a special faery power?"

"Sheltering our emotions and the emotions of others by projecting calm and peace is, yes, I can teach you to do that, as it'll be necessary for being around Fae like Phichit and I,"

Oh, Phichit was a faery too?

That explained why Viktor felt ok around him...

"But the fondness and affection? That's all honest emotion, I adore you Viktor, and I want to help,"

Viktor choked, but forced himself to smile through it, blinking back the tears as he slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around Yuri in a loose, but still very warm hug

"Thank you..... thank you Yuri, I- .. I can't thank you enough.. truly..."

"You don't need to thank me, I'm happy to help," Yuri promised, pulling back and dragging his fingers along the side of Viktor's cheek

The empath exhaled slowly, his shoulders sagging as he leaned in closer and cupped Yuri's face

Without thinking- without thinking- he pressed closer and gently kissed the faery

Usually he would have worried about misreading the signals, he would have worried about being influenced by Yuri's emotions or been afraid of rejection, but everything about this, everything about _Yuri_, felt _right_

_So_ right

And that thought was confirmed when the brunette pressed closer and kissed back, gently wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck to keep him near

The emotions that were spreading through Viktor were so surreal and amazing

So much affection and happiness, so much adoration and desire and fondness and _love_, maybe not "in love" just yet, but... but that kind of pure blossoming feeling that new couples so often had

He couldn't tell where his own emotions ended and where Yuri's began, and for once, he was actually ok with that

After what felt like an eternity of staying in that moment, Yuri pulled back, his expression joy-filled and warm as he stared into Viktor's eyes

"You're glowing,"

"I-... what...?"

"Your eyes are glowing, they're brighter than they were, that happens sometimes when Fae are especially happy,"

"Then.... you mean...?"

"I think we've solved the mystery of your powers," Yuri grinned, kissing Viktor on the nose, wich filled him with a burst of childlike joy and excitement that he couldn't remember feeling in- .... possibly ever....

"So that means you can help?"

"I think so, yes," Yuri confirmed, unwrapping his arms from around Viktor's neck and gently gliding his hands down his freind's- lover's?- arms, resting on his elbows and smirking slightly

"I'm going to teach you how to live in this world as a faery, Viktor, I'm going to teach you about magic and emotion and how to experience the joys of this world without so much pain coming with it,"

"So you're going to be... kind of like my coach?" Viktor asked with a grin

"If that helps you, then yes," Yuri confirmed with a slight laugh

"Starting today, I'm going to be your new coach,"

"Well then," Viktor smiled, taking Yuri's hand and kisses his fingers

"Lead the way, my darling coach,"


End file.
